


Light of the Scourge

by JunipersHollow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Black-Red Vacillation, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Terezi, Human Vriska, Humanstuck, POV Terezi Pyrope, Pirates, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Revenge, Scourge Sisters, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunipersHollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinded and left for dead, a stranger takes you in at your final moment. She mends your wounds and you unwillingly become her bondswoman. Though you feel gratitude, it is morally wrong for you to be indebt, for your knight in shining armor is a criminal pirate that you have been assigned to capture and serve justice to in the name of the law. You can hardly believe a tenacious and guileful woman like her could have similar goals as you, it seems more than just a coincidence that you have both been wronged by the same man that took your sight. Conflicted between your soul duties and slowly increasing loyalty for a perpetrator, You are a bounty hunter through and through, but your savior is determined to make you her first mate and have her vengeance on her begotten love who stole away with her treasure.</p><p>*This could have gone somewhere great but alas, matey, this Sagittarius moon is roaming off to other pastures.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

You could feel darkness with your finger tips. The stench of raw fish and trash too disgusting to compost were pressed to your nose. Crickets played their music quietly for your ears. But your eyes. You saw nothing. A shrill cry of pure agony erupted from deep in your throat as you realized you were blind. You blinked and turned the little space you had to move your head, no matter where your eyes went you couldn't see for shit. There wasn't enough air in the tight space where you cowered in to breath. You writhed under the weight of leather. It was too heavy. He did this to you. He left you here.  
And now you were going to die underneath all this rubbish and no one will have ever known what happened to you. He'd done an excellent job of ridding himself of the body. Finest criminal you pursued to reprimand.   
Hyperventilation was soothing to your oxygen-deprived brain. You could listen to your rapid breathing as it became a constant drumming in your mind's eye. Your chest heaved with the motion. It hurt. Your lungs burned and so did your eyes as they filled with tears, rubbing salt into the wound. You couldn't tell that you were already passing out. Whether your eyes were closed or not, you only saw the darkness. Then the white pain started to ebb away as you slipped into nonexistence. It felt good. But then again it felt like nothing at all.   
No. You couldn't just let it end like this. You still felt there was a purpose you were supposed to fulfill in this life time. With your final breath, you let out one last shout of help, then your body went limp.  
When you were all depleted of consciousness, that's when she came. Without your sight you felt everything was too much. Being touched had never been so shocking, you were like a new born with unadulterated skin. You couldn't remember when the bags were ripped off of your body and you were lifted into the stranger's arms to be carried way. But you did faintly recall the first time skin brushed against yours, and it was paralyzing even as you had been in an insentient state.   
For the longest time you stayed drifting in a dream of grays and toned colors. Black was the most prominent, it stayed with you during your short time under and was consistent in this maddening dream of yours. But you didn't mind it. Not one bit. If the choice had been yours you would have wanted to stay, but that was not what fate decided would become of you. You would have to wake up at some point and deal with your newly tragic reality.   
And she would be the one to awaken you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sexy bits in this one hue hue hue. Remember to give kudos and comment!

Get up."

Was that a voice you heard just now coming from somewhere beyond the void, or something your subconcous conjured up from the depths of your chambers? 

"I saved your sorry ass from the dumps, the least you can do is wake up!"

It grows clearer, louder, more amplified. So close you can almost touch it. Or it can touch you.

"I said wake up!"

You jolt back into your skin, alive and a little slow from long time dreams. Your breathing was the shallow tide desperatly grasping for land as a mighty wave approached. You couldn't tell if this was reality, or an illusion. Everything looked the same. Black. 

You mumbled something incoherent, bottom rested against a wooden surface. you almost believed you had been placed in a rocking chair and was an infant again with undeveloped vision. Had the world always been this loud and overbearing? Collision of objects formed a friction that burrowed into your ear drums and you winced because sounds had never been so debilitated and unstable to your senses. And loudest of all was the breath of an invisible form that leaned down beside you. The one that spoke to you when you were under, you had a gut feeling it was them. 

"Now, open your eyes." The voice was authoritative and feminine with a twinge of amusement added to the mix. You realize you still had your eyes partially closed, and opened them though it didn't make much of a difference because you couldn't see anyways. 

"Who is speaking? Where am I?" You twist your head to the left, then to the right. The voice emanates from in front of you, and you tighten up as the young woman grips your shoulders and her nails burrow into your flesh. You hiss at the physical contact, but oddly familiarize with it. 

"You, miss bounty hunter, are on my ship. And my whereabouts are going to stay confidential, if that's alright with you?" She gives your nose a little playful boop with her index finger. You sputter a "Wha-what?" and feel distaste for her impertinence. You reply with a confidence your handicap stripped you of.

"I see you recognize the position of authority that I am in. My name is widely known, so I expected that. But have you considered how many people I have solely brought to justice with these hands?" You make a fist. "If I were you I would reaccess my priorities, the priorities being your liberties to breath the oxygen of this world and your privacy. So tell me, how important is your confidentiality compared to breathing?" You smirk as you imagine a chess board and you've just fenced in the opposing king.

Your smirk fades to a scowl when the girl laughs in your face. "What, really? Is that some kind of threat? You're going to take me to the slammer with those two dead eyes? You can't even see me!" You blush. She falls backward, "Oh man, you're a riot."

Suddenly your body is shoved against the wall of the ship and her hand on your throat. The back of your head pricks and throbs from the impact. Her hand is like ice tightening around your neck and searing your skin. You gurgle and cough.

"Shut the hell up. I'm not even the slightest bit afraid of you, Pyrope. All you've done is talk and you haven't even shown me what you can do as as a galliant bounty hunter. I can't believe you failed to even once notice the position you are in, guess you're getting that through your thick skull now with my hand at your throat. So listen closely to what I'm about to say with those heightened senses of yours."

"I found you helplessly suffocating under a bunch of garbage sacks and dragged your luggage out of the gutters and back to my ship. You couldn't remember the strain I was put under having to carry a dead weight through the streets without looking suspicious. After this an IOU would have worked nicely but it seems to me you don't have a lot to offer." You swallow hard and swish the saliva around your mouth.

"I rescued you from a grim death not for the faint of heart. I saved you when no one else would have. Now do you grasp the situation? Do you? Hm, Pyrope?"

She sticks her mouth closely to your cheek, hot breath against your ear.

"You're my prisoner."

You spit in her face.

She vocals her disgust and wipes the saliva off her chin with the back of her hand, then tries to fling it off like it's dirt on her rag. You snigger a little. "Oh, well played Pyrope. Well played. Is a spit ball the only best move you've got?" 

"No, I've got more." You knee her in the sweet spot and she shouts in alarm as pain swells in her reigons. With the new strength you've suddenly gained, you're back on your feet and fleeing. You put out your hands and wave them in a circular motion around you, you have no idea where you are going. You could run forever until you trip on some object or fall off the boat into the ocean. You realize you didn't think this through enough. You're a bounty hunter! You don't run from others you chase them! 

You get to the other side of the cabin and run into a wall with a steel door, you prod at the door until you find the nob and twist it frantically. Oh god, it's locked.

"I locked it, sorry if that's inconvenient for your grand escape." She snatches you from behind and before you can blink she's pinned you to the metal door with a blade at your throat. Your chest heaves as your adrenaline is fuelled by the tip of the dagger. You aren't blind to this scenario, with your training the blade will be putty in your hands. 

"You.. you've won! P-please, I'll be your prisoner- just don't hurt me, I'm begging." You plead and slowly lift your arms above your head in a surrendering position. The assailant pauses for a moment, somewhat dissapointed that you gave up so soon. 

In a flashing moment you bring your hands together into one fist and bash them down on the attacker's skull. Your fingers throb painfully from the impact and She smacks a hand to her scalp and drops the dagger, you hear it fall to the floor and make a clink. You drop to the floor boards and pat the wood for any contact with iron. When your hand breaches the blade the tip slices your finger and you hiss as it stings but grip the blunt handle and jump back with a growl.

"We've had our fun with this little game, it's time I say we ended it so I can get back on with my life reprimanding criminals like you." You edge closer with the dagger in your hand, hearing foot steps receding as the young perpetraitor retreats. 

"I agree, hunter. Let's finish this." She charges you and grabs at your wrist, both of you wrestle for control over the knife. She grunts and pushes you to the ground, knocking the blade out of your hand and sending it flying into a dresser. She attempts to hold you down but you seize a good chunk of her hair and yank hard on it, she howls in pain and punches you square in the jaw. Your mouth fills with a rusty vermilion and one tooth feels like a loose screw. You muster all of your strength and knock her body over to the side so that you are now the one on top. Using both hands as cuffs you tether her wrists to the floor boards and as she puts up a struggle to wiggle out of your grip she begins to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Have you finally come to your senses and realized your pathetic defeat by a blind woman was inevitable?" You cock your head, still keeping your squirming assailant immobile. She chuckles and stops resisting under your weight. Her sudden change in character is making you bothered.

"Pyrope, I like you."


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrope, I like you.

You froze. What did she even mean by that? You suppose she's only sweet talking you to catch you off-guard, and then it's imprisonment for you. And surely you were not going to allow that to happen. The she-pirate's body was stiff underneath you. It made you unsettled the way she ceased resisting; your adrenaline had run low when the quarreling had stopped and you could feel relaxation starting to kick in. You were getting comfortable in this position? That makes absolutely no sense at all! And why is the girl not jumping at the chance to put you in a stronghold?

"You know, it really is enjoyable to have your body all over me and the two of us laying on the floor and shit, but I've got important business to attend to. Would you kindly unhand me so I can be on my way?" Your captive ask almost too sweetly, and at this point you really don't know what you should do. You've gone blind! Your job and your career are over. Maybe it's best you let her take you, perhaps she'll go easy on you if you surrender now. She already said that she liked you.

"Uh..." You faulter and feel your cheeks warm up a little at the way she put your holding her hostage as enjoyable. But you don't let go of her. You keep her tethered to the the bottom of the ship and jeer her on. "And why would I do that? Care to elaborate what "important business" you are so desperate to run off to?" 

You feel she's rolling her eyes at you. "Ugh fine. Considering my position I may as well tell you, you're going to hear the story anyways because you are my bondswoman and part of this crew now." You press your lips together and your brows furrow; she's still acting like she's imprisoned you when in all actuality it's the other way around! You groan irritably and let her tell the tale regardless.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Prince of Pirates?" At this your breath stops. Pain swells in the corners of your eyes and they're throbbing from new wounds, dried blood and tears on your skin. You respond, but the saliva in your mouth has dried up and evaporated; your throat is completely barren. "Very well, criminal. That dastardly bugger is at the top of my list of scoundrels to bring justice upon." Your words are bold but you sound dry. 

"My, your cheeks are all red. Has the quixotic bounty hunter had a more intimate relationship than just that of a perpetrator and his tracker?" Her lips curl up into a wicked smirk and you retaliate more strongly than you had wished- falling backwards with a shout.

"No way in hell would I ever give him my body or any sort of satisfaction for that matter! He's the son of a bitch that blin-" you stop and realize with a shudder that you've accidently set her free. Her laughter echoes in your ears just as she comes up from behind you and kicks a heel in your back; right in the kidney. You face plant into the wood and groan as she steps on your pitiful body.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll spit it out eventually. Now let's get back to story time. So this prince who you've seemed to acquainted yourself with used to be my second in command. My former mate. He was so diabolical in his plans of mischief and mayhem, I couldn't help but be utterly charmed by his craftiness. Who would have guessed he was planning mutiny behind my back the entire time? On a silent night when the sea was undisturbed his followers moved about and snuck onto my ship none the wiser, which by the way her name is The Scourge, and yes I named her by myself. He tiptoed to my quarters and took my key that he had weasled its whereabouts when I was intoxicated, and while his band of thugs distracted us with swords and canons, stole away with my chest of riches without lifting as much as a finger."

She finished and released you. Though your back pricked where her heel dug into your skin, it was hardly noticeable compared the complete shock you were in. Her story made you even more breathless then the mentioning of your arch nemisis. Even with all of the misfortunes you had experienced, her tragedy gave you a sense of relief.

"So, I'm not alone." You whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Together, we can be a thousand times more dangerous." Her faithful spider trickled a baleful Styx of words out the perpetrator's throat and slithered on serpent backs into your ears, nesting in the lacy webs of your skull. Soon, little bastards would hatch and infest you with their mother's schemes. This woman who understood you was the Achilles' Heel. Vriska's ever-consuming presence bound you, skin and bone. Her locked attention was that steely gaze of Hades as his stare swept across the imprisoned Persephone, knowing their bondage was adamantine . A dangerous woman, indeed.

The ship rocked on a bed of sapphire. You sucked in salty air through your teeth and puffed out your chest defiantly. "Oh puh-lease, ' she spat. "This bullshit bravado act of yours is really starting to piss me off." You could feel her scowl that brandished like a thorn on her twin-cerulean petals, voice dripping acrid hauteur and bubbling impatience in the snark caldron. You could say something, and infuriate her. Or, you could say nothing, and infuriate her more.

Your blind eyes spaced off into a distant corner of the cabin, but truly you could have been looking at anything. A small dresser. Worn scrolls and ancient pictographs. The black hammock hanging off cord and wire from the ceiling tops. After letting the perpetrator escape, you expected no less of the villain to seize an opportunity like this, towering over your marred figure and circling you like a vulture. "Your ancestor was the famed Red Glare, her mighty bravo that gave no shits when it came to the guilts and culprits of hundreds, ain't that right? Hah! Seeing you, I'd have thought you were the descendent of the "Dead Glare"! Oh, what a joke." Her slurs made summer-saults of hate churn in the seething pool of your stomach. Though the soul flared, powerful and unyielding, it's vessel trembled against your will. You lifted yourself up on wobbly legs to face her with fire and ice in your core.

You felt the rush, and so did she.

No moments of stillness were spared from abuse when chilly fingers donned in riches squeezed your cheeks as you fell back harder into the floor. The woman's sooty tufts of hair were in a frizz and her voice drenched with vinegar," There must be something SERIOUSLY fucking wrong with you. Did you bite off your tongue as well? What I mean to say is SPEAK, DAMN YOU! Did all the intelligent bits of your devoid-of-gray-matter-brain fall off and leave you retarded? Retarded crew members are worthless here, I've already got one crippled chump on my back. Double losers are twice as worthless, and-"

"And a crazy bitch who gets off on talking down a blind woman is thrice, thrice more, and thrice three times as worthless. How did you achieve your status when you spend hours just bantering back all this asinine rhetoric with your captives... or are you just feeling all alone here in this big ship?" You had heaved upward all the condensed frustration from your belly, and the saline air solidified like rain to snow, plummeting to the floor. Vriska's top lip spasmed and her eyelids folded over themselves a split second before she regained most of her usual fire.

"Oh, ha ha look at that. You've lost the quiet game. And it only proved that you're still a child. A child that's lost everything." You lashed your tongue over the smooth, eggshell white of your teeth irascibly as the woman circled her thumb in delicate spirals against your cheek, patronizing you again.

"Remove those bilious digits from my face or I will chomp them off as easily as a carrot." Your mouth opened a centimeter and her hands, oh surprise, flexed. Her fear creeped out of her belly this time, but Vriska forced it back in.

"Fine. I'll bite. You know, I think you've got a bit more of a punch packed than I thought. So let's say this, I will offer you a deal. But in all actuality you've got no other choice than to accept it, because the only real choice you ever had was your idiotic decision to give yourself up to me when your weak frame was bagged and left to be thrown away with the garbage. Can I be honest? That was fucking hilarious! " She hooted at her remark, and you rose on wobbly knees to face her, still proving to the woman that you could stand your ground. The she-pirate narrowed her eyes at you and sneered. "Save your strength, hunter. I'll gladly take you up for fisticuffs and fun any day of the week, but we've got business here. So, shall we be professional?" She softened a smidge, and her lips became the canvas for a wry smile. "Enough mincing words, I'll cut to the chase. Pyrope, be my partner in crime."


End file.
